That Night
by ReNovelA
Summary: AH. Dimitri Belikov is a falling businessman who wants to escape his pathetic life. So, he sets off on an unexpected journey to seek happiness. Enter Rose, a quirky and life loving girl who wants to explore the unknown and fulfil her dreams. Who knew that just one night on a train together could lead to a life changing experience? Based on Film- JabWEMet
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I'm very nervous about it, as my English is horrible.

Please give it a try!

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"So, what are you planning on now?" asked Ivan, my best friend.

I sighed.

"Honestly, at this point, Death seems like the best option" I said.

Ivan choked on his drink and spattered it all over his expensive suit.

"What the fuck! Dimka, have you gone mad?"

I laughed humorlessly.

"Such is life, Ivan." I said.

I got up and made my way to the door.

"Where are you going?" I distantly heard Ivan's voice.

I ignored him and left. Because honestly, I had no idea as to where I was headed.

* * *

Turns out that leaving my office was a huge mistake. All the reporters pounced on me the moment I exited the front door.

"Mr. Belikov, what are you going to do now?"

"Do you have any explanation for the illegal items found in your machineries?"

"How do you feel, now that your company is shutting down?"

I groaned and made my way to my car. I got in and my driver sped the car off. The headache was getting worse and worse.

"Home, sir?" my driver asked nervously. Huh.

"No. First I want to meet Natasha." I said quietly.

I picked up a magazine whose cover read ' Dimitri Belikov makes it to world's 5th richest man'.

There was a time when this would have brought a smile to my face. But now, I felt like an idiot. Idiot, for wanting this empty life. And now, I have nothing but money. Money, which means nothing to me.

A few minutes later, we reached the Ozera mansion. As I got off the car, I didn't miss the dirty glances I received from all the people there. I decided to ignore them- a thing I had mastered over a short period of time, and made my way to Tasha's room.

Natasha Ozera, the daughter of the biggest businessman, happened to be my girlfriend.

I knocked the door twice before it opened to reveal a tall, beautiful girl.

"Hey Dimka!" Tasha said, faking enthusiasm. She gave me her usual man-eater smile and leaned in to kiss me.

I stepped back. "Look, Tasha, you don't need to use me anymore. Just spit it out already!"

She huffed. "Dimitri, trust me when I say I love you. Honestly, I had nothing to do with it."

I clenched my fists. "I trusted you!" I all but screamed, "Goddamn I thought you actually loved me! But it was all a lie. A lie, to make it to my security defenses and destroy my company. Just to what, profit your own company?"

There were tears in her eyes as she pouted. "Dimka, how could you even think that about me?" she said, her bottom lip trembling.

I had to admit it that she was a good actress. Not that I was falling for all that bullshit anymore.

I looked at her, straight in the eye. "If you show me your face ever again, then mind it Ms. Natasha Ozera, I'll strangle you to death!" I said with as much venom as I could muster.

I left her house without turning back.

What now?

It was drizzling. My driver came running towards me with an umbrella but I shook my head. "Go home…" I said to him. Why did I sound so weak?

I set off for God knows what. For the first time I didn't have any plan for my life.

I took a public bus which lead to a station. The trains were cheap, and mostly empty. I had now idea as to where it was going. But at that time, all I wanted was to go to a place far away from New York. Where everyone recognized me as an unsuccessful, illegal and self centered man.

I took a corner seat in the chair train. As I looked out of the window, I couldn't help but feel depressed. Suddenly, I had this urge to hit everything around me.I somehow wanted to travel back in time and change my life. I wanted to live, to love. Not to rot and die like I was.

I was deep in thought when I heard shuffling. A young girl flopped down in the seat beside me.

She was panting hard and had about three huge suitcases with her.

I couldn't see her face as her dark brown locks were all over it. She kept a bag of Dunkin Donuts in her lap possessively and roamed her hand through her hair.

To say I was amazed would be an understatement. I was in awe. She was, without doubt, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

She had wonderful chocolate brown eyes and red plump lips. Her cheeks were a little flushed, which gave them a pink tint.

She caught me staring as I blushed and turned away. I never took an obvious liking for any girl, but this was different.

Instead of scowling, she placed herself in front of me and shook my hand enthusiastically.

"Hi!" She said brightly. She gave me such a huge smile that I couldn't help but return it.

"I'm Rose Hathaway. And you are…?"

"Dimitri." I said without thinking. Are you mad! Don't give up your identity.

"Dimitri what?" she asked impatiently.

"Umm"

"Okay, so Mr. Dimitri umm, it's so nice to meet you. I'm glad I found some company in this almost empty train! Uh, you're alone?"

"Yeah." I said. I wasn't in a mood to chitchat. Well, I was never in a mood to chitchat. At least not with an unknown, overexcited, teenage girl.

"You won't ask about me?" she pouted. I had to admit it that she was really cute.

"Anyway, yes, I am alone. Because I ran away from home. You know why? To get married!"

My eyes widened. She waved her hand dismissively. "It was my childhood dream. To become a runaway bride. I mean, it's sooo damn cool."

I raised an eyebrow. I wanted to ignore her continuous chitchat but my curiosity got the better of me. "Who are you going to marry, by the way?"

"Adrian." She said, stuffing a donut in her mouth. "He's my childhood friend. Now, he lives in East Hampton. He was mad about me when we were kids. So I think that he might still like me enough to marry me." Her eyes had a dreamy look.

"Then I want to live in…" And her chatter continued. By the time her donuts were over, which were actually a lot- she had told me everything about her school, family, friends and future dreams. And I missed most of it. Because I didn't really want to listen. I had enough problems in my life.

A few hours later, she fell asleep. Even in her sleep, she was mumbling something about building a pink house at the tip of a mountain for her dog.

I shook my head and went to roam around in the train. The train stopped at a deserted station and I got off, not quite wanting to remain in the same place for a long time.

A few minutes later the train started catching its pace again. That was when I heard a voice "Mr. Umm! Hey wait!" I turned around to see Rose, calling out from the door of the train. "You'll miss the train, come on fast!"

I ignored her, hoping she'll get the signal, but apparently she was too stubborn. Because soon, she too, got off the train and ran to me. "hurry up … The train… leaving… come on…" She panted.

I shook my head violently. "I don't want to travel further, I got off the train because I wanted to. Now go back, or you'll miss it too!"

She processed it for a moment and then ran back to the train at what seemed like her full speed. But, unfortunately, the train was already out of sight.

"NOOO! My luggage! My money! My damn Passport!" she whined.

After a minute or two, when she had overcome the initial shock, she turned to me.

"YOU!" she shouted, pointing her finger accusingly at me. "I missed that bloody train because of you!"

That made me angry. Nobody ever dared to talk to me in such a high voice. I too, after all, had some ego.

"Pardon me, but how is this my fault? Did I ask you to get off the train and come after me? It was you who worked over intelligently and came running after me like a fool!"

I suddenly realised that I had said too much, because just then, she began crying. A very high pitched, girly cry at that.

I groaned and held my head. I had absolutely no idea where we were.

But there I was standing in the middle of a deserted, dirty platform at midnight with an unknown, sobbing girl- not knowing what to do.

How did I get myself in such a huge mess? Fate must really hate me…

* * *

Soooo, is this fine enough to continue?

Please, please, please review and let me know!

Suggestions are most welcome…

And yeah, Happy new year :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you sooooo much for all fav/follows/reviews!

And El (Guest)- I am really very sorry that I didn't mention this earlier but- Dear readers, this story is based on my favorite HINDI FILM- JAB WE MET! I promise there'll be changes though... Hope You'll forgive :(

 **DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

Chapter 2

"Please don't cry, Rose. We'll contact the security and make sure that your luggage is picked up." was my feeble attempt to console her.

She wiped her eyes and cuddled in the seat. We were sitting under a street light- the only one at that. There was a bench beside it, which I, being the gentleman, offered her.

"You don't understand," she said softly. "Now I have nowhere to go…" Tears glistened in her eyes again as she continued, " I ran from my house, Dimitri. If I return now, they'll probably kill me! And I surely can't go to Adrian now because the next train to East Hampton is after a week…" With that she began sobbing again.

Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"Hey," I began, "That train has got many stations before East Hampton, right?"

She nodded.

"Then we can catch it!" I said, enthusiasm filling my voice. " We'll take a taxi which will take us to a nearby station, and there you can join the train again."

Hope lit her beautiful eyes and she gave a breathtaking smile. "Yeah, let's go!" she said, getting up.

Soon, we reached - what seemed to be the road.

And not a single vehicle was in sight.

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "What now?"

An alto caught my eye. It was parked carefully alongside the road and its owner was nowhere in sight.

"Come on." I whispered. She stared at me in shock. "No way! You want me to steal? Sorry boss, but that is so not happening." She said arrogantly.

I shrugged. "All right then. Let's go back and play ring-a-ring-a-roses until the next week. I mean- if that's fine by you."

If looks could kill, I would've been dead by now.

"I hate you." She said with finality

"You shouldn't say that to the person who happens to be your only help in crisis."

"FINE! Now cut the crap and hotwire the damn car- fast!"

A few minutes later, we were already on the road.

"So," she said, "where are you from?"

I bit back a laugh. Apparently, nervousness made her talk even more.

"Russia." I said

She wrinkled her nose. "I didn't know that the Umm dynasty belongs to Russia. I imagined it from more like the China region."

This time, I outright laughed.

"My surname isn't Umm, it's Belikov."

I bit back my tongue and waited for her reaction. By now, I knew Rose well enough. That's why I trusted her with my true identity.

"Hey, your name resembles that businessman, doesn't it? She asked, scratching her neck. She stared at me for a moment longer and I could almost see wheels turning in her head.

"Holy Fuck!" she screamed, "You're THE DIMITRI BELIKOV, aren't you?"

I flinched. "Oh, I am sorry…" she said, " I usually scream in surprise."

"Then your parents must have to think many times before giving you any surprise present, huh?"

She smiled.

Thankfully, the rest of the drive was quite. I knew that she was very well aware of the latest happenings in the Belikov Company, but she did not press it.

Soon, we could hear the loud engine of the train.

"We'll be there soon," I said.

She nodded.

As said, we reached the station in a few minutes. Turns out that even after my extremely fast driving, train had already stopped at two stations before and this was the third.

We got off and the train had not arrived.

Relief flooded her features and she turned towards me.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said sincerely.

I smiled. "It's fine." Now that I felt glad that I'd dropped her safely on the station, I made my back towards the newly acquired car. It was time to dump it at the police station.

"Wait!" she called out. I turned around as she continued, almost hesitantly, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged casually and went, "I dunno."

But on the inside, my heart was hammering with happiness. She cares about me! I suddenly felt like a stupid teenage boy, crushing over a girl. Well, that was something definitely new for me.

"Okay…" she said as I made my way back to the car again.

"Dimitri!" she called out again. " I want to … um… you know-thank you…uh…again, for all you did. I mean…" she stammered.

"It's all right, Rose," I said, "after all, you missed your train in the first place because of me- right?"

She laughed. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, she stepped forward and hugged me.

Her touch sent tingles through my body. Her small figure fitted into my large one perfectly. A few moments later, when she pulled back, I felt the immediate loss of touch. I don't know why, but I was immensely attracted towards her.

That was when the train arrived the station.

"Bye." She said softly as she turned and left.

RPOV

I suddenly felt tired. Well, I guess that happens when you create a mastermind plan and run away from home, getting caught but escaping again and then catching the train after covering about three stations by car.

I sighed. I glimpsed in Dimitri's direction, but he was gone.

My eyes roamed around the station. This one was far better than the last station- there were a few people and a shop.

I went to the shop and asked for a water bottle.

The shopkeeper handed me one, not before checking me out properly. He sure was a bastard.

I took a long glug of the bottle before relaxing. I looked at the train, which stood firm in its place, waiting for passengers. I felt like I was on the top of the world. I finally had got it!

I smiled to myself. "How much?" I asked the shopkeeper.

"5 dollars."

I choked. "Wha-?" I barely managed between the coughing fits.

"This dirty water is not even worth 2 dollars, do you get it?"

He shook his head adamantly.

"5 means a 5."

"2" I said.

"5."

"Fine 3!"

"Nope, minimum 4."

I gave him the infamous Rose Hathaway glare. And then I heard it.

The honk.

In slow motion, I turned around.

The loud engine started churning and the wheels turned.

All of a sudden, the train moved forward.

I shrieked and dropped the bottle. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. A sense of déja vu flashed over me. No, not again!

But, bless my luck- I missed the train. Can you believe it? I GODDAMN MISSED IT!

I felt like bursting into tears again when someone said from behind, "- all right, dear, a 3 will be enough." The shopkeeper smirked.

I gulped as his eyes practically shone with lust.

Kill.

Me.

NOW!

Please Please PLEASE Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you soooooooooo much for all the reviews/fav/follows! It is just because of them that I am updating right now when I was going to update on 6th!

Disclaimer applies…

Chapter 3

 **DPOV**

I left the police station and broke into a gentle jog. I almost laughed. I mean, this was supposed to be the most pathetic day of my life- my company was forcefully closed under a false name and I had to face a loss of what, a million dollars? Yet, here I was, stealing cars and catching trains for Rose.

She was someone different. In my whole life, I've only met girls who're conceited and insecure. Well, that happens when all the girls you date are rich and selfish brats.

But Rose, she was so polite, gentle- Wait! Where the heck is my phone?

I patted both the pockets of my jeans but came up with nothing. My mobile must have fallen while getting out of the car on that damned station!

I increased my pace and took up in the direction of the station. There were a few blurred figures near the station. They grew clearer, as my eyes grew wider. Soon, I found myself in a situation I wouldn't have imagined. A few people had gathered around to see the show, which was being conducted by- Rose? What was she doing here? And trust me when I say that she wasn't particularly happy about it.

Now, I want a favor from you guys. Forget anything and everything I said about Rose being gentle and polite. Because right there, in the center of the station, Rose was busy beating the crap out of a man.

 **RPOV**

I was pissed. Badly pissed. Since my childhood, nobody has ever messed with me. So how could someone break the record now? That bloody shopkeeper- how dare he even touch me! Well, he just shook my hand to show his so called- sympathy. But as I said, I was pissed. I had to take my anger on something or rather somebody- right? So, it definitely wasn't my fault when I punched his nose and broke his arm. Yeah, blame it on the circumstances. Turns out a small crowd had collected over to see my ninja skills, which included Dimitri.

Under his disapproving gaze, I suddenly felt ashamed. He stepped forward and took my hand. The same sparks and electricity exploded between us. Obviously ignoring it, he dragged me along, murmuring little apologies to the almost passed out shopkeeper. Maybe I had hit him a little too hard.

I caught Dimitri giving me sidelong glances. I launched into my story.

"Really?" Dimitri asked, once I'd finished. He gave an exasperated sigh. I shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Suddenly, he began laughing. He doubled over in laughter and said, "Did this seriously happen or you're just kidding me? Coz if it did, then it was hilarious!"

I kept shut the whole while. Maybe it was something extraordinary for me, because soon he was asking me if I was fine. It was almost 4 in the morning and we were headed to- I don't know.

It was really dark but I could still make the smile plastered on his face. It was simply annoying.

"How could you do this- I mean, I left you right there with the train!"

"Look, as I said, I was busy bargaining. You must be having loads and loads of money, but I belong to the middle class- I've got to keep track of each and every dollar we spend!"

He looked unimpressed.

"Look, just forget it. This time it was me who messed up- so you don't need to stick with me. I'll figure something out on my own."

"Like?" he asked.

Ughh! I hated it when he had a point.

He sighed.

"Rose, I think you should go back to your home."

My eyes widened on their own accord. "N-o... Noo- wa-way! I- no, never!"

"Rose, I agree that it wouldn't be easy. But it seems to be the best option right now!"

I shook my head. Usually, I didn't give anyone a chance to argue with me, but right now, I knew that he was right. There was no way I could stay alone in a place that looked like some ruins of world war. And there was absolutely no way I was going to survive without any belongings.

"They'll be angry." I said in a small voice.

"Yes, they'll be. But it'll fade. They love you- after all!"

I nodded. "Fine, I'll return home and apologize. I'll get my stuff once I contact train security."

Dimitri nodded. "Good." He said.

"And then, a week later, I'll run again!" I said happily. This was not a bad plan- after all.

Dimitri sweared and held his head.

"Yeah whatever," he said, "Just go back home right now!"

"What do you mean by- go back home? My home's in Utah, which is like- 724 hours on foot from here!"

Dimitri stared at me as if I'd grown a third eye.

"You're telling this now? And, however do you plan on getting there, huh?"

"We can take a trai-"

"Do not take its name! You have some rivalry with it- by default!"

"Fine, we can always take the bus!" I said, pointing to the bus station we had arrived.

He made a face. "So, does it mean that I am coming with you?"

I smiled, batting my eyelashes.

He thought about it for a minute and said, "Fine, I'll take you home- just because I am worried for your safety. But, after that, we part ways."

I mock saluted him. "Yes SIR!"

* * *

We took a bus to New York-which was, thankfully- available!

The New York bus station seemed to be like heaven in front of our last stations.

"I'll just check when's the next bus to Utah." Dimitri said.

I nodded and plopped down on a seat.

"Rose, promise me you'll stay right here until I come back."

I huffed. "I am not a little girl, you know. Who'll run away with strangers or stuff."

"You might as well…" Dimitri said. He turned and left before I could punch him.

It was almost 8 in the morning. The station was full of people. Honestly, I've always been afraid of such crowded places. Places, where getting lost was like the easiest thing possible.

A few minutes later I stood up and looked around for Dimitri. Nope. Not a single sign of a tall Russian.

I don't know why, but I began panicking. What if I already lost him? What if he left me?

I began walking towards the buses when a huge crowd of people hit me like a wave. My breath became heavy.

I tried to get out of that place, but it was as if everybody was pushing me. I felt something warm over my cheeks. Wasn't I crying already?

"Dimitri!" I called out in a strangled voice.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?" somebody asked from behind. I turned to see a middle aged man with a crooked smile. I shook my head and walked faster, even with my wobbling legs.

"Honey, wait!" he called out as I walked, well, TRIED to walk faster.

When I came to a dead end, I knew I was gone. I felt like screaming when I heard the most beautiful voice, "Roza!"

 **DPOV**

" The next bus to Utah leaves in 2 hours." I called out in her direction, fiddling with the tickets.

"Rose?" I asked to nobody and particular, when I observed her empty seat.

"Fuck…" I said as I began searching for her –frantically, I might add.

"Rose!" I called out over the loud noise of the crowd.

"Ro-" I saw her! She was standing near the wall, crying.

That sight of her alone made my heart clench.

"Roza!" I screamed.

She flinched and looked up.

I ran to her and hugged her. She sobbed into my chest as I tried to soothe her.

"Dimitri…" she looked up, a scared look in her amazing eyes, "promise me, you won't leave…"

"No." I said, kissing her hair.

She relaxed a bit, but didn't let go of me. If possible, her grip grew tighter only. Not that I minded it.

"Never…" I said softly.

* * *

Please please please please please **REVIEW**!


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo Sorry for not updating… I'll try to update regularly now.

Thank you for all the follows/favs and Reviews!

Chapter 4

I opened the newspaper, just to immediately shut it close. Rose was asleep on my shoulder, so I carefully dumped it below the seat. I sighed.

A few minutes later, the bus stopped in a small town. I woke Rose up, which made her growl. After many unsuccessful attempts, I left the bus to bring some snacks, hoping she would remain where I left her.

I took a small walk and bought some donuts for Rose. It was nearly evening, and we would reach her home by night. My mind suddenly flew back to the news I read. It made me clench my fists. The world was a pathetic place to begin with. It was filled with bastards like Tasha.

Suddenly, I noticed a girl sitting on a bench. She was looking at me with wide eyes and on a quick reflex, she took out a microphone and shouted.

I immediately began walking towards the bus. Too late, news reporters and cameramen had already swarmed me.

" Ms. Ozera claimed that you were the one involved in smuggling "

"Mr. Belikov, is it true that you actually threatened Ms. Ozera to help you with all the illegal work?"

No! Not now… Rose must be waiting for me. I tried moving but now I couldn't even see the bus because all the reporters literally pounced on me. My continuous struggle to answer and move forward was in vain as I noticed the bus leave.

I was totally helpless when I felt somebody tap my shoulder.

Rose.

Relief flooded my features as she pouted and murmured something about me leaving her alone.

That was when she heard a reporter ask, "Natasha Ozera said that you were abusive too. Is it that you maintained this relationship for your own benefit?"

Rose turned red and glared at that reporter. "That's a lie! Natasha's lying because… well, because she's a bitch!"

Everyone went quiet. Rose had crossed limits. False claims were different, but abusing to the point was risky.

"Come on" I dragged Rose along. I didn't want Rose to be a part of this, or she would be the one on the front page in newspaper.

"As you all can see, Mr. Belikov's next target happens to be a middle class young girl. No doubt, powerful and famous girls can make a strong case against abusive behavior. But a stupid girl happens to be a perfect prop…" that bitch said.

I was used to all the insults, but Rose wasn't. I could feel her trembling as I walked her away. I felt angry on myself. She had to face all this just because of me.

Just then, she stopped moving. She went limp for a moment, which scared me. "Rose?" I asked. Suddenly, she turned away and began walking in the direction of the now smirking news reporter.

Before I could even realize what was happening, Rose had already broken her nose.

A few girls shrieked as blood spattered everywhere. I pulled Rose and hurried away from the town as people crowded over the now passed out reporter.

We ran for about 5 minutes before we fell panting.

I couldn't help but smile. "You're brave, you know" I said.

"Yeah I know." She said dismissively. But I knew she was pleased of herself.

We were sitting on the bank of a beautiful lake. I removed my duster and kept it beside me before lying down on the grass.

We both were tired, so we just lay there, watching the beautiful sunset…

* * *

"Hey Dimitri," Rose asked " what do you think is the current temperature of the lake"

I shrugged " 6-8degrees"

She shook her head, " It's definitely below 5 degree!"

I nodded. "Maybe"

"You want a bet?" she said, filled with enthusiasm.

"Nope"

"Come on!" She pouted.

I gave her a glance. " Who'll decide over the winner?"

"WE!" she screamed happily.

A minute too late did I understand her true intentions.

She held my hand tightly and jumped into the lake, taking me along with her.

It was as if somebody had pushed me into a pit of thousand daggers. We both landed with a splash and a second later we emerged. Her brown hair was now perfectly straight and her face flushed red. She looked at me and laughed maniacally. " You look like a swollen fish taken out of a fish tank!" she giggled.

I wanted to be angry but it was difficult. She was so adorable and, the truth was, I'd never had this much fun.

Rose began walking out of the lake. I guess watching her was my biggest mistake. Her white top had grown transparent and her black bra was now visible. Her neckline had shrunk, revealing her cleavage to a dangerous extend. She looked so sexy…

I was pretty sure that I looked like a swollen drooling fish now.

* * *

Once we got out, I offered her my duster, the only dry clothing we had. She wrapped it up (I didn't know if I felt happy about it or sad). My cash had melted away, so I bought new clothes using credit card.

Soon, we took a taxi and hit the road. I knew that our next stop was our last one. I just wasn't sure if I was ready to part ways with her yet...

* * *

I know it's not very good, but I promise fun upcoming chapters... Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

RPOV

I looked up as Dimitri emerged with two men in trail holding three huge suitcases.

"There" Dimitri said, handing me my purse. I smiled and thanked the men for my luggage as we settled down.

"All set then, we must leave for your house." Dimitri said as the car sped off.

I opened my purse and took out my mobile.

"I have 278 missed calls." I whispered to Dimitri. "They must be worried about me."

"And so you should be glad that you are headed home."

I nodded and looked over the familiar streets that passed by. No sooner than 5 minutes did we reach my home.

I got off with my entire luggage, expecting Dimitri to do the same.

I was surprised when I realized that he had no plans of coming along.

"Well, I think I should just leave then…" He said awkwardly.

"Wait, no! You are not planning to leave in such a cold weather at midnight, are you?"

He shrugged. " Maybe I'll rent a room in hotel and leave in morning."

I nodded. "But you should definitely meet my parents. Please?"

"No Rose. They won't be particularly happy about the fact that you spent the past few days with a stranger like me."

"So that way they'll scold you more than me!" I smirked.

He laughed. "All right. I'll meet them." I somehow knew that he didn't want to leave, just the way I did.

We crossed the driveway and reached a huge wooden door. I bent down and took out the keys from the flowerpot. However, I wasn't able to insert it, blame it on my trembling hand.

Dimitri opened the door while nervously bit my nails. I knew it was not that big a deal. I mean I had done things much worse. But still, what if they didn't forgive me this time?

"Rose?" Dimitri gentle voice shook me out of my thoughts. He gave me an encouraging smile as I entered the house I knew too well.

"Mom, Dad?" I called out in a shivering voice.

In a few seconds, my mom came running out from the kitchen while my father stood in the hallway.

My heartbeat was increasing when suddenly, returning home seemed to be a really bad idea.

"Oh my Rose…" My mom said as she came running towards me. At first I thought she was coming to slap me, so I backed up a little. But when she hugged me, I could actually breathe again.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she barely managed, "Rose, we were so worried about you… We thought we had lost you forever. You've got to inform us if you were going on a vacation, you get it?"

I nodded as my father came towards Dimitri. "I think I've seen you somewhere." He said. I was about to intervene when Dimitri held out his hand "I'm Dimitri Belikov. It's nice to meet you sir."

Dad shook his hand. "Were you the one who put the idea of running away in my daughter's mind, or did you actually help her escape?" He asked bluntly.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, " he helped me get back safely. He had nothing to do with all this. I found him on the train and he suggested me to go back home. If it wasn't for him, then I would never be here." I rambled.

Dad wasn't falling for any of this. He simply said something about me being grounded and left.

"He didn't even hug me" I pouted.

"Be glad he didn't scold you" mom said. She called out to a servant and asked him to keep our luggage in room.

"You don't have any luggage?" Mom asked Dimitri.

"No, actually I'm not staying, I just came to drop Rose and..."  
My mom held up her hand, "You are staying, even if it is for a few days. We owe you this much…" mom said with finality.

"Mom, I'm really hungry, would you mind making us some diner?" Rose whined.

Janine laughed and left for the kitchen.

* * *

DPOV

"Good Night, comrade" Rose said "That went well!" she whispered as she left to sleep. I smiled and looked at her mother who was cleaning the utensils. "I really appreciate all this, but I prefer to leave tomorrow." I said.

She nodded. "I am really glad, you know. That she found you. I mean, she is so innocent … She actually thinks that the world is as good as a fairyland. I am afraid that she might end up getting hurt."

I nodded.

"Good night, Dimitri." She said and left.

* * *

RPOV

"Nooooooo!" I cried. "I haven't even been home for like a day, and now you want to take me to a goddamn dinner!"

Dad ignored me, nothing new, and mom convinced me- again nothing new.

"Honey, it's only for an hour. Besides, Jesse is a good friend of yours. Remember, how you both used to play for like, hours?"

"Yeah, whatever!" I said and left the room.

Dimitri, who had been leaning on the doorframe, looking damn sexy- I might add, chuckled.

"What do you hold up against Jesse, by the way?" he looked amused.

"Long story… Main point- he's a gay!"

"So that means you are not going to even talk to him?"

I sighed " Look, when I was about 13, I had this huge crush on him and vice versa. But one day, Adrian told me that Jesse's a gay!"

He laughed. "And you actually agreed?" I shrugged as mom entered.

" The Zeklos will be here soon… Rose, go dress up. Dimitri, do you mind accompanying us?" Mom asked in a hurry.

"Sorry, but I have already called in a cab, so I'll be leaving in about half hour." Dimitri said. "Although," he added in a teasing tone, "I would love to meet Jesse."

I mock laughed before my mother hushed me away.

* * *

DPOV

"Where's Rose?" Jesse asked impatiently.

"She's getting ready, she'll be here in a few" Janine answered curtly.

I was by the living room, packing a duffel pack. Over there too I could feel the tension around the table.

I did meet Jesse, and disliked him instantly. I was kinda glad Rose hated him, because he was clearly mad about her.

"How's business going?" Mr. Zeklos asked.

Abe just nodded thoughtfully. Maybe he was mean to everyone one.

"Call Rose!" Jesse said angrily.

Just then, she emerged from her bedroom. She looked no less than a beautiful angel in her black dress. For a moment, everyone at the table was awestruck as she took a seat. Jesse had a dreamy look in his eyes, which made me want to punch him. But I knew this was none of my business. Though it did clarify that he wasn't gay.

My taxi was about to reach, so I went up to say goodbyes. However, I couldn't, because just then, Jesse got up to deliver a speech.

"I want to say something" he said, " about 10 years ago, I met a princess. I fell in love with her and have been till date. Rose, I will never stop loving you… Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Everybody had different expressions as Jesse bent down on one knee. Janine looked surprised, Mrs. Zeklos looked proud, Mr. Zeklos looked as if he was expecting this, Abe was neutral. Worse, Rose looked like she was going to puke.

I felt like should have left, but I couldn't miss this dramatic situation.

"Will you?" Jesse asked, hope in his eyes.

"No." Rose said with finality.

"What?" Jesse said. Clearly, he wasn't used to rejections.

"I'm sorry. But I can't marry you." Rose couldn't have been more blunt. "That is because I want to marry somebody else."

Everybody drew in a breath. But I was clearly enjoying it. Finally, she was going to open up about Adrian and her true purpose of running away.

"Who?" Mrs. Zeklos asked.

Everybody leaned in, as she confidently said, "Dimitri. I want to marry Dimitri."

At that time I actually wished that I had left earlier.

* * *

Please please Please please Please Review! Reviews ensure faster updates :D


End file.
